


First kiss

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can be AU or canon, Drabble, M/M, implied everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: He never imagined it like this





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thought that wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to share it with you.
> 
> Usual disclaimers, and constructive critism welcome

He’d never imagined it would be like this. He’d always thought - whenever he let himself think about it, and there is no doubt he has countless times – that it would be violent; harsh; rough and biting; that he’d have to bare his neck and submit, not because he’d want to but because it would be demanded. And he’d have done it; all while silently screaming inside his head, would have gone against his very nature for just the chance.  
  
But what he gets is soft, careful touches by reverent hands that timidly ask for permission before worshipping his skin; moist lips parting against his own, luring in his tongue for a dance rather than the battle he’d have expected. Endless miles of smooth, soft skin (despite the dark hair adorning it) that he can touch to his heart’s content, leaving its owner a gasping, panting mess above him; beneath him; around him.  
  
What he gets is so much more than what he expected; they clash and melt and mold each other, not into something new, simply scrubbing away some of the darkness mending a few holes. And it’s tarnished and flawed but it’s theirs and it’s perfect.


End file.
